


Black pony

by AyaSurvive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, ponyshitsuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSurvive/pseuds/AyaSurvive
Summary: There is always unexpected events in Colton. Ciel and his black butler Sebastian always takes them.
Kudos: 2





	Black pony

**Author's Note:**

> It's a black butler fanfic inspired by the my little pony world ! if you don't like it, don't read it. All was inspired by the wonderful @lady-lorien on tumblr and her wonderful pony design <3  
> My english is approximate, so please be gentle about the grammar, thanks <3

-Master...it's time to wake up.  
 _I open my eyes and see my butler's pony face, as well as the sun in my eyes. He looks at me with his casual face, waiting for me to_ straighten. _Getting tired of that sun in my eyes, I close the curtains with my magic and put my blanket on my face and body_.  
-Master, please...  
 _He put the blanket back with his own magic, showing my_ _face_ _to the sun again_.  
-you have important things to do today. It would be a shame if you were starting to forgot your duties...  
 _I_ _straighten_ _and looks at him._  
 _-_ don't irritate me that early in the morning. I know what I need to do.   
-Haa, so you remember your piano lesson, your french lesson, the paper you need to sign, your magic lesson and of course, your dance lesson, right ? I'm glad to know that.   
_Of course_ _I_ _wasn't_ _remembering_ _all that..._  
 _He brings a cup of_ _tea_ _to me with his red and dark magic, looking like blood, to my_ _face_ _._  
-Here, drink, master. It will wake you up. It's your favorite one for today's morning.  
 _I_ _take_ _the cup in my hoof, to lazy to use my magic again, and drink. Haa, yes. The one with honey._  
-Would you like of me to read to you the news of the day while you drink?   
-No, I had already enough of your sarcastic voice for today.   
_I take the_ _newspaper_ _, with my magic at last, reading myself as_ _I_ _drink_.   
-...Well, nothing that will keep my interest more than 2 seconds. Some dramas about a illegal dark magic shop, that have been suspended because it killed a young pony. What a shame. Does they have nothing better to do or write these days ? It's been a time since the queen send me a letter because of mysterious troubles now I think of it...  
-Do you miss your little adventures, master ?   
-At least, I was not obligated to do all that nonsense lessons everyday while I was on a case...  
-Nonsense ? It is far from being nonsense, master. They will help you in your everyday life.   
-I got it, enough.   
_I put the newspaper aside and give back my_ _cup_ _of tea empty to my_ _black_ _butler, standing like a stake, as he was waiting of me to offer him my soul on a plate, looking at me with his everyday foolish smile._  
-dress me up.  
-Yes, my lord.   
  
-This was totally wrong, my lord. You need to train your piano skills outside of the lessons...it's a catastrophy...   
_I stop playing and looks at him._  
-I would play better if I had my professor of music instead of you, it disturb me.  
-It's not my fault if they are absent today. There, let me show you...   
_He comes close to me, just behind me. He put his horn against mine, and put his hoof on mine's. He start to play with my hoof, controlling them with his own, guiding me. At this instant, I was closing my eyes as Sebastian plays the piano with me. It was relaxing._  
-...Alright, that will be enough for today.  
-...Huh ? Already ?  
-Yes. Sadly, I need to go out buying some stuff missing in the manor that the others have broke.  
-Can I go with you ?   
-Master, you have your french lesson soon...  
 _I look at him with puppy eyes._  
-*sigh* Alright. We will be fast then. But why do you want to go with me ?  
-I need some fresh hair. That's all.   
-If you say so. Then, let's go, master.   
_He seems happy by the fact I go with him, smiling at me happily._  
  
 _I regret. The streets of Colton was always so dark, cold, and full of strange people. Many people in there are using dark magic for sure. I can feel it in the air. Sadly, this is my people. The people the queen needs me to protect. Like that young pony in the newspaper I've just seen in the street....Wait...That I've seen in the street ???_  
-Sebastian, stop the carriage !!  
 _Sebastian, that was pulling the carriage, stops and go to me._  
-What is wrong young lord ?   
-...Do you remember the young one that was killed by some dark magic ?   
-You've mentionned her this morning, yes. Why ?  
-I've just seen her walking, just right now, by the window...I'm sure of what I have seen, it was her !   
-Ho my, do you start to see the dead my lord ?   
-Don't make fun of me! I'm serious !  
-Let's check it out, then, young master. 

_He smiled at me maliciously before opening the door of the carriage for me to go out. It's even worse outside. The smell is terrible in that area of Colton._  
 _As my butler follows me, I start to walk in the way I've seen her by the window few minutes ago. And She was always there, walking. I was not the only one to look at her. She was smiling, happily, a basket of fruit on her back. But something was wrong...._  
-Her fur looks so uncolored and dark compare to the pictures of her in the newspaper...   
-Like if she was always dead. 

_We look at each other, with a serious look. Sebastian take a first step toward her._  
-Excuse me, young lady...  
-Yes, Sir ?   
-Can I ask your name, without bad intentions ? As you see, i'm the butler of the earl Phantomhive, just behind me. You surely recognize him.  
-Ho, yes, of course ! My name is Greenlight Pom ! But can I ask why the earl is interested by me ?   
-....He is interested by the fruits you have there ! Are you selling them ? We will soon prepare a big party at the master's house, and so we need plenty of juicy fruits for the evenement.   
-Ho, what a lucky foal I am ! Yes, i'm selling them ! If you want to have more, i'm selling them at my store, where I live ! Do you want me to lead you and Earl in there ?   
-That's an excellent idea ! Thank you, Miss Pom.   
  
_It was a little house. The store was on the ground floor, and their home above. She probably don't live by herself._  
-Here we are ! I will go prepare your baskets ! In the meantime, you can go take a tea upstairs ! My mom will welcome you !   
  
_Her home was cold, dark, and plenty of spider web. Like if it's been a very long time since someone did the housework. There's was pictures of Greenlight on the walls. Like we toughts, her fur was more colored than that before. Suddenly, we hear a door opening...  
_

-Hello, welcomers. Thank you for buying at our store, Earl Phantomhive.   
_She was not that old, but was looking old because of her apparent fatigue. Her horn was glowing constently, like if she was keeping something with her magic. But the tea was served on a plate._  
-How did you know...?  
-When I was a young pony, I was a seer. But please, take a sit, make yourself comfortable, Earl.  
 _I didn't really wanted to sit since it was really dirty, but I don't wanted to look weird. I start to drink me tea, as Sebastian was observing around him._  
-So, Mrs.Pom, can I ask you a personnal question ?   
-Sure thing, Earl. I'm listening.   
-Why does your horn is glowing like that ?  
-Ho...It's because I keep working on something, even without being on it.  
-Why are you working on ? You should take a break. You seem especially tired from using constently your magic like this.   
-I, sadly, can't make any break, my Earl. It's something that needs to be done.  
-But it could become a burden. I see you didn't clean this place since a long time now, probably because of this. Insects and spiders can be a burden at some point...You will need to stop for at least cleaning your house.   
-I CAN'T STOP. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, LITTLE BRAT.   
-..............  
 _Sebastian turns around and looks at her with his demon, red eyes._  
-You...Why are you really here, Earl...? Why do you want from me and my little Greenlight...?   
-Greenlight Pom, Mrs., is dead.  
 _She turns her face to look at Sebastian, angrily._  
-How dare you, butler ?! She's alive ! you've seen her !   
-It was on the newspaper this morning. She died 2 month ago. Her body was only found recently, tho. But we now know why. Because it's you who have her body.   
-Then, how can you explain the fact she walks ?! That she talks ?! That she smiles ?!  
-Your horn. Your horn is always glowing. It's because you keep her alive with dark magic.   
-Keeping her daughter alive with the thing that killed her...What a bad taste. That's also why her fur seems so dark. We need to report that to scotland yard.   
\- I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT !!!   
_Her horn suddenly stop glowing for directing her magic toward me. Of course, I don't move an inch. Because Sebastian is there. He counteract her attack by his own red, demonic magic_.   
-Excuse me, Mrs. Pom, but I can't let you do that.  
-You...You're not a pony, are you ? No, you're not...Your eyes, your magic...You're not from this world.  
-Very much so.  
-Why a being like you protect this child...?   
-Because, i'm just one hell of a butler.  
  
  
 _The water of the bath was hot and nice. It feels good after this journey. Sebastian starts to wash me.  
_ -It looks like you didn't do any of your duties today, in the end...  
-Indeed. In this world, there is always unexpected events.  
-But you seem happy about it.   
-It's because of unexpected events like that that I will be able to found what I search. I need to erase every of the opponent's pawn.  
-Yes. Of course, my lord.   
-Tho, I didn't know there was dark magics capable of rising the dead...  
-Are you scared ?   
-...No.   
_He smiles at me in a demonic way, his little fangs being visible.  
_ -But every scared, every sadness, anger, feelings and emotions you have...will make your soul even more delicious.  
  
  
-Tomorrow is another day. Goodnight, my lord.


End file.
